A Master's Request
by HeavenlyBodies
Summary: porn, unabashed, unadulterated, shameless porn, if any semblance of a plot is seen, pls feel free to shoot it on sight. As it's still early days I say again THIS IS SLASH!


**Spoilers:** nope  
**Disclaimer:** notmine, neveer have been, never will be  
**Warnings/Squicks:** implied D/s  
**Summary:** porn, unabashed, unadulterated, shameless porn, if any semblance of a plot is seen, pls feel free to shoot it on sight.

**AN1:** I don't write filth, read it of course, but write it- it's not my calling in life (porn, yes, filth not so much). That said, this is probably the filthiest thing I've ever written… in any fandom… ever, well, except maybe for the Twinkie porn…. So, yeah my language is a bit more vulgar than would be the norm for me.  
**AN2:** Beware "My Word Thing" (can be found on my profile here: http:/www. fanfiction .net/u/2107944/)  
**AN3:** Despite my last two posts I really don't often write porn, promise.

* * *

Arthur watched from behind his changing screen as Merlin made his bed. He was bent over straighten the pillows, his ass waving temptingly in the air. With cat-like grace he pounced, grabbing the slighter man's hips and pulling them towards him, letting Merlin feel the very real pressure of his cock pressing against his ass cheeks. "I want you to do something for me today, Merlin."

"Anything, Sire," he obediently replied. Arthur's actions clearly delineating the difference between what this was and their public places as Prince and servant; in this, Merlin had no qualms in showing Arthur respect.

Reaching around, he undid the laces on Merlin's britches, pushing them down to expose the smooth pale flesh of his manservant's ass.

Merlin's breath caught as Arthur once again thrust his hard cock against him. Now with no barriers between them, he could feel the trail of leaking semen Arthur left in his wake. "Sire," he breathed shakily.

"Hmm," the prince purred as his hands rubbed over Merlin's bare ass, thumbs dipping between the pale cheeks to toy at his entrance. "You're open and moist," Arthur rasped against Merlin's ear, "why?" he demanded.

On heavy breaths, Merlin answered, "I… I pleasured myself this morning, Sire."

"Really," Arthur sounded almost pleased. He slid two fingers easily into Merlin's already stretched hole, still slick with the oil he'd used on himself. "What were you thinking of?"

"You, Sire," escaped on soft pants of air.

"As it should be." Arthur's free hand encircled his lover's cock, "And how was I? Harsh," he squeezed Merlin's shaft tightly, "or gentle?" sliding his hand in soft, sure strokes over Merlin's flesh.

Shuddering, Merlin panted, "Both, Sire. You stripped my cock mercilessly, but your fingers entered me with such tenderness…" Merlin cried out as Arthur crooked his fingers against the spot inside him that made his body writhe and his world explode.

"Mmm," the blond crooned, "is that how you want me now?"

A soft, "Sire," fell from his lips.

Arthur removed his fingers from Merlin's slick hole, pushing himself in to the hilt with one, smooth thrust. His forehead fell between Merlin's shoulder blades as he breathed heavily against the man he loved. "I dreamt about you this morning," he offered quietly, pulling almost fully out of his lover before sinking back in. "All warm, pale skin laid out beneath me, open and wanting," he continued to pump and jerk his hips faster and harder as he spoke. "And when you reached completion, my God, Merlin, you glowed, your eyes golden and power radiating around you. My name on your lips. You were so beautiful, and _mine_, forever mine," he thrust powerfully at the claiming words.

Beneath him, Merlin whimpered, fisting his hands in the soft pile of his Master's bedding. "Arthur…"

"Yes, love," he snapped his hips and twisted his hand around Merlin's cock. The fast pace was wonderfully maddening, drawing the most licentious sounds from both men. He knew Merlin was on the edge, could tell by the way his muscles fluttered around him and the way the elegant lines of his arms and back tensed, all it would take were the right words and Merlin would come apart in his arms, quivering and spilling over his hand and against his bedclothes. The idea of Merlin's essence poured and worked into his sheets and bedding made Arthur's stomach flip and his heart thud harder in his chest. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted it- for his entire bed, mattress and clothes, to be infused with Merlin. He shook with the power of his own imagery, biting back the urge to see it through; that would be for another day.  
Arthur's hand continued its slow torturous strokes over Merlin's leaking cock as he bent to whisper in Merlin's ear. "My request," he nipped at Merlin's ear, loving the little noise Merlin made in response, "when I spill into you," he licked along the shell of his ear, "I want you to keep me there. The idea of you walking around with me inside you as you do your chores, see to my needs, everything- me, right there. That's what I want from you Merlin. Can I have it?"

Merlin's mind reeled with what Arthur was asking of him. He imagined his day, feeling that part of Arthur inside him, the aching reminder and the careful steps, the feel as a drop of semen escaped and worked its way down his leg. His body clamped down hard in silent answer, lines of warm seed coating Arthur's waiting hand.

The working of Merlin's muscles as he found release was enough to make Arthur cry out as he made a final push deep inside his lover, coating and filling him.  
Softly, in a barely audible whisper, as they slowly came down, he heard, "Yes, Arthur, anything for you."


End file.
